dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodfur's Past
Bloodfur's Past was the first story about Bloodfur that I began writing in 2012. Though the story was abandoned, it is the origin of the story in Shadows of Blood. Allegiances SHADOWCLAN: Leader: Duststar-A light gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Deputy: Pinepad- A light brown tabby tom with a darker tail, yellow eyes. Apprentice,Hollowpaw Medicine cat: Palewhisker-A silver tom with black spots, green eyes. Apprentice, Owlpaw Warriors: Flamefur- A bright ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Nightfoot- A gray tom with black paws, amber eyes. Apprentice, Leopardpaw Silvertail- A silver tom with green eyes. Larkwing- A brown tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes. Fogstep- A pale whiteish gray tom with icey blue eyes. Apprentice, Shrewpaw Runningtail- a black tom with green eyes. Apprentices: Owlpaw- a light brown tabby tom with green eyes. The Medicine Cat Apprentice. Leopardpaw- A pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Hollowpaw- a dark gray tom with amber eyes. Shrewpaw- A dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Queens: Bloomfire- A dark ginger she-cat with white paws and tail, blue eyes. Mother to Flamefurs kit- Bloodkit-a dark red-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Brightcloud- A gray and white she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Nightfoots kits- Ashpaw-a silver tabby tom with amber eyes. Frostkit- a white she-cat with a fluffy ginger tail, yellow eyes. Elders: Smokeheart- a dark gray tom with blue eyes. Petaltail- a silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Chapter 1 The bright sun blazed down on a large dip in the ground. The Shadowclan camp. Cats looked towards the nursery, muttering worriedly to each other. "The clan needs these kits." Purred a silver tom. "Your right, Silvertail." Agreed a brown tabby she-cat. Inside the nursery lay a beautiful red-brown tabby she-cat, flanks heaving with effort. Beside her sat Shadowclans medicine cat, Palespots, a silver tom with black spots. He pawed at the queens belly. "Alright, it looks like theres three kits." He purred to the she-cat. "You will be a wonderful mother, Poppywing." Poppywing gave the medicine cat a thankful glance. "Now Push!" He meowed to her, flicking his fluffy tail. Outside the den, A gray tabby tom paced back and forth, excitedly. He was going to become a father! "Relax, Rainheart." Purred his sister, Bloomfire. "You'll explode before you see your kits." Rainheart stopped and looked at Bloomfire, replying. "Bloomheart, it isnt every day Poppywing gives birth to my kits." Inside the den, Poppywing clenched her teeth as pain gripped her belly like thorns. "Well." She meowed, looking up at Palespots. "This isnt so-" Suddenly she let out an earsplitting howl of pain, blue eyes wide as full moons. Palespots immediately crouched beside her, gaze confused and panicked. Rainheart looked at the nursery, ears pricked forward with alarm. "Whats happening?" He demanded, racing at the den only to bump into the medicine cat apprentice guarding the entry. Owlpaw meowed. "Im sorry, Rainheart." He meowed, looking back as poppywing let out a wail. "Whats happening?" Repeated Rainheart. Inside, Palespots was dashing around, collecting herbs from his stash. "Somethings wrong, somethings wrong!" He was hissing as he gave them to Poppywing, but she was in too much pain to eat them. She yowled again, beginning to bleed from her opening. "Let me in!" hissed Rainheart, trying to shoulder past the apprentice. Owlpaw held him back with his paws. "No, Palespots needs room if he's going to save her!" "Save her!?" Echoed Rainheart. Inside, Poppywing was bleeding harder, a pool of blood forming under her. A large fluffy clump suddenly emerged from her opening and rolled into the puddle. Palewhisker looked down, not seeing it. "Im so sorry, Poppywing." He murmered. He had failed. "Let me in!" Screeched Rainheart, shooting past Owlpaw and into the nursery. His yellow eyes widened in pure horror when he saw his mate, dead. He let out a yowl of grief, bounding over and pressing his head into her fur. "No…" Palespots rested his tail on Rainhearts shoulder. "Im so sorry Rainheart…" He murmered. "I don't know what went wrong. I couldn't save her." Rainheart looked at Palewhisker, ready to unleash his heartbreak on the medicine cat. But he decided that if he did that, he wouldn't go to Starclan later. But he could now. He got to his paws, shaking. He looked at Poppywing and meowed softly. "Ill be right there, Poppywing. Just wait a few moments." He raced out of the den and into the forest. Bloomfire raced into the nursery. "What happened?" She whispered, seeing Poppywings body. Palespots sighed. "I… I don't know." Suddenly the furry clump of blood squealed. Palewhisker stared at it in surprise. "It's a kit…" He whispered, feeling a hint of joy. "It survived somehow!" He began to lap at the clump, which after the blood was washed off, appeared to be a red-brown tabby like Poppywing. He carried his fathers bright yellow eyes as well. Bloomfire was pleased. "I need to tell Rainheart! He'll be so happy!" She bounded out and into the forest. She soon caught up with his scent. She froze at the scene. Rainheart was standing in front of a badgers den! Bloomfire padded over to her brother. "Rainheart… What are you doing?" Rainhearts eyes were glazed over, half away from reality. "Going to Poppywing." Bloomfires eyes widened in terror. "No! Rainheart, your kit needs you?" Rainheart didn't turn to face her. "There were no kits." "Yes, one survived." She whispered. "He was covered in blood, but he looks just like Poppywing." Rainheart turned to her, eyes narrowed. "Then name it Bloodkit. Because that's all it ever was. A scrap of blood. A scrap of Poppywings blood." He turned to the enterence. "Now, im going to join Poppywing. Goodbye, Bloomfire." He leaped into the den. "No!" Yowled Bloomfire. "Rainheart, don't-" But before she could finish, a loud rumbling snarl of a fox rumbled inside the den. Bloomfires heart thumped loudly, squeezing her eyes shut as the sound of rips and tears, and the sharp scent of blood filling the air. Then it was silent. Bloomfire opened her eyes, drawing in a painful breath. A kit with no mother…or father. She pricked her ears as a squeal came from the nursery. "It needs milk." She murmered. Without a word, she turned and padded back to camp. Chapter 2 "Bloodkit!" "Bloodkit, wake up!" Bloodkit moaned and opened his bright yellow eyes. Two familier faces gazed down at him. One was a silver tabby tom-kit named Ashkit. The other was a pure white she-cat with a fluffy ginger tail named Frostkit. They were both two moons younger then Bloodkit, They continued prodding Bloodkits sides. "Bloodkit,Play moss ball with us!" insisted Frostkit, waving her tail in excitement. "We dont know how to make a ball yet." "Yeah!" Added Ashkit. "And could you show us some of those moves Flamefur shows you?" Bloodkit sighed, rising to his paws. "Why dont you bug your own father?" Flamefur had taught Bloodkit his own created battle moves, and there was no way they were going to be passed on to those two. It was a father-son thing. Ashkits eyes clouded. "Nightfoot never spends any time with us. Every cat knows he'd rather patrol then see us." Frostkit sniffled. Bloodkit stiffened, feeling guilty. "Im sorry... I didnt mean to upset you." scooping up a clump of moss and clawing it into a ball, he meowed cheerfuly. "Catch!" He threw it at the younger kits. Frostkit squealed with excitement, balancing on her hind legs and clapping her paws together, catching the moss. "Ha!" Ashkit purred. "Let me have a turn!" The two kits began throwing it back and forth. As Bloodkit sat and watched, a dark ginger she-cat padded in. "Bloodkit!" She purred, dropping a mouse in front of him. "This is for you." Bloodkits eyes brightened, nuzzling his mother. "Thanks Bloomfire!" He crouched, sinking his teeth into the prey. He was five and a half moons old, and he was nearly ready to become an apprentice! As he ate, a silver tom passing the nursery haulted, blinking at Bloodkit. "err Hello Blood...Bloodkit." He meowed awkwardly. Bloodkit looked up, licking his lips. "Hi Silvertail." He tilted his head. Why were cats always acting so strange around him? Is it my name? He wondered. It was unusual for a kit to have the name 'Blood'. Did cats feel intiminated by it? Shrugging it off, Bloodkit continued eating. Suddenly a bright ginger tabby padded in, purring. "Hows my favorite kit doing?" "Flamefur!" Bloodkit purred loudly, playfully leaping onto his fathers back. "Will you teach me a new move?" He asked hopefully. "Maybe later." Purred Flamefur. He gently let him down, licking his head. He sat down beside Bloomfire, and the two cats exchanged a long look. A hint of sympathy... Sorrow. But no regret. Bloodfur and Flamefur's Argument The moon shone brightly in the dark night sky, beaming down on the moon-lit forest. The lush green pine trees were pale silver as the light captured them. A crisp, cold air gently breezed through the trees. Suddenly a clump of bracken rustled and a red-brown warrior stepped out. The tom had a dark red brown tabby pelt,like the crimson blood droppings themselves. He padded on, tail swishing back and forth on the forest floor until he reached a large pale rock. He crouched, preparing his muscles for the leap before springing onto the boulder. He sat down, curling his tabby striped tail around his paws, looking up at the stars with his bright, glowing yellow eyes. "Who am i?" He whispered, gazing up at silverpelt, as if expecting an answer. But part of this question was already answered. He was Bloodfur, a Shadowclan Warrior. Bloodfur sighed, looking briefly at his paws before glancing back up. All his life he had believed that he was the son of Bloomfire and Flamefur. He was proud of his parents! Bloomfire was a fantastic hunter, and she would always bring him his favorite prey. Flamefur was the greatest warrior ever, in Bloodfurs eyes. He was loyal, and he would always give Bloodfur advice. Bloodfur shook his head sadly. But he later discovered that his real parents were Rainheart and Poppywing. Poppywing had died while giving birth to Bloodfur, blood pouring out of her. His father, Rainheart, had been Bloomfires brother. He had commit suicide, letting a badger take his life after Poppywing died. Bloomfire had always told Bloodfur his unusual name was because of his blood-red pelt. But later she had revealed it was because of his birth. He was a kit literally born plastered in crimson waves. "Starclan?" Hissed Bloodfur softly, gazing up at the starry warriors, wondering which were his parents. "Am i such a disgrace that you decided to die because of me, Rainheart?" He asked, lashing his tail. "Bloodfur?" Bloodfur spun around, leaping out of his skin as another tom padded out of the forest, ginger pelt paler in the moonlight. It was his father, Flamefur. Bloodfur snarled at himself. No! Not his father! Bloodfur didnt reply, staring at the sky as Flamefur padded over to join him, sitting beside him. "great night, isnt it?" He murmered. But Bloodfur ignored him. Flamefur sighed, flicking his tail. "Look, im sorry about lying to you, Bloodfur. But Bloomfire-" Bloodfur fixed his yellow gaze on the tom, snarling. "Bloomfire caused all this!" He unsheathed his white claws, scoring them down the surface of the boulder. "Why couldnt she just tell the truth?" Flamefur growled in defence of his mate. "Bloomfire didnt want you to live without parents! She gave up her whole life to raise you. Me and her might of had kits of our own, but she gave it all up for you." Bloodfur snorted. "More lives ive ruined." "You didnt ruin me and Bloomfires lives!" Flamefur suddenly snapped, making Bloodfur jump again. "I raised you as if you were my own! You were Bloomfires kin, but you were never mine! But i treated you like you were, i taught you my battle moves, a helped you to become a Warrior." Flamefur went on. "If you did ruin our lives, we wouldnt have done that, would we? Your real parents-" "Hate me!" Finished Bloodfur, bristling. "Poppywing decided to bleed to death because she couldnt bare to kit me, and Rainheart would rather join starclan then see my face!" "That is not true!" Spat Flamefur. "It isnt Poppywings fault she died! She would have loved to see you! She would have loved you so much." His eyes clouded. "As for Rainheart... He was very excited. He was blinded by his mates death. He couldnt live without her." Bloodfur growled. "So you've proved that. But do all Shadowclan cats see me as the kit who washed up in the nursery in a wave of blood?" Flamefur stiffened, gaze flickering down. Bloodfurs eyes widened. "They... They do." He whipped around, running back to camp. "Why couldnt i've been born normaly!" He yowled at the sky. "Why?"